


The Gift

by RebaK1tten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has a present for Cas, just to mess with his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

There’s the noise of wings and then the gravelly voice saying, “This is highly inappropriate.”

Crowley smiles to himself; it was the reaction he was expecting.  “Well, hello, Love.  Nice of you to drop by.  Oh, good, you got my little gift,” he nods towards the large, colorful box that Castiel is holding.   “You haven’t opened it yet?  Go on, I promise it won’t bite.”

“I don’t understand.  And I don’t like this.”

He sighs dramatically.  “It’s a present.  For you, Castiel.   In honor of your father having another child.  I understand this is what your human friends do and so I thought it might be a good idea.  Bygones and all that.   So open it.”

Cas slowly takes off the paper and lets the box drop to the floor as he pulls out a trench coat, slightly darker than the one he’s currently wearing.  “It’s a coat.  I have a coat.”  He shrugs, brow creased in concentration.

“Yes, well, you have something,” Crowley says, smiling.  He snaps his fingers and Castiel’s coat vanishes.  “This, however, is much nicer and much more appropriate for someone of your standing.  My tailor made it, and it will actually fit you.  Try it on.”

Cas pulls on the coat, never taking his eyes off the demon. 

“See?  It’s single breasted, I thought that would look good with your height.  And the cuffs fall properly on your wrists.”  He walks around the angel, adjusting the collar and tugging at the sleeves.  “Try the pockets.  They’re lined with fleece so they’re extra warm for the winter.”

“My hands don’t get cold, you know that,” Castiel replies, swiveling his head around, keeping an eye on Crowley.   

“Well not now, maybe,” Crowley acknowledges.  “But just in case you turn human again or something.  You do have some…rather unfortunate accidents, don’t you?  So the new coat is more water resistance and a little longer to help keep you dry.  Your last one was rather beat up, eh?   Between the war you waged with your brothers and going into the water to unleash the Leviathans.  Oh, and of course all that time you spent in purgatory, you were looking rather ragged.”

Castiel looks at himself in a mirror that appears behind him.  “Yes, I suppose that’s true.  The coat is fine, Crowley.  I just don’t understand why you’re giving it to me.  It’s … confusing.  You don’t have a history of doing things for purely altruistic reasons.”   

“Oh, calm down.  It’s just a little something, for old time’s sake.   We could have been good partners, Castiel.  But if it makes you feel any better, it’s for me as much as you, since I have to look at you.  I’m personally offended when one of my kind – and you are one of my kind – looks so shabby.   You have a rather nice meat-suit, when you clean it up.”

Castiel smiles wryly.  “Dean would say that now you’re pushing it.”

“I thought he’d enjoy that, but it’s not my place to say.  Anyway, merry and happy and all that lot.”  Crowley gives a small nod, picks up his drink and turns his back on the angel. 

“Well.  Thank you, Crowley.  I still don’t understand it, but…Happy…umm…Boxing Day.”   And he’s gone with the familiar flutter of wings.

That, thinks Crowley, was a good treat.  Confuse the angel and piss off the Winchesters when they find out.  If Crowley were a giggler, he’d be giggling now.  Merry whatever to me. 


End file.
